


Hey, Man

by The_Defender (The_Optimist)



Series: Hey, Man [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Sharing a Bed, Voltron Season 3, based off my season three binge this morning, galra are only mentioned btw, he's not an actual galra it's just galra shit, i guess, just pure fluff tbh, pidge is mentioned too, she cackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Defender
Summary: Just some nice fluff based off the new bonding moments that we got to see in Season 3!





	Hey, Man

Lance knocked on Keith's door. His stance was tense, but he didn't appear uncomfortable, just... worried. The door slid open with a hiss after a few seconds, and Lance walked into Keith's room quickly, allowing the door to shut behind him. "Hey, man," Lance said with a small smile to his friend. Keith returned it, but something in his eyes said it wasn't completely genuine. "You okay Keith?"

  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, thinking about Shiro," Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. Lance nodded in understanding, and moved to sit on the floor in front of Keith's bed.

  
"That's why I'm here actually. He's been, _off_ I guess, since he got back." Keith sat down on the bed behind Lance, and shifted so he was leaning back against the wall.

  
"I noticed that too," Keith said when he finally got semi-comfortable. "I think something happened when he was on that Galra ship."

  
Lance turned so he could rest his arms on the bed and face Keith. He looked more openly concerned now, and Lance knew that loosing Shiro again would destroy Keith. He wondered if Keith's own Galra heritage would contribute to that in anyway. He sighed slightly, and Keith's eyes rose to meet his. "It's possible. But what could we do about it? Would Shiro even know? Last time he was captured by the Galra he had basically no memory of what happened to him for months after." Keith looked away, face pensive. The two boys sat in silence for several minutes, with Lance's head resting on his arms and Keith's leaning back against the wall to stare up at the ceiling. Eventually, Lance broke the not-uncomfortable silence. "D'you mind if I move? My butt's going numb sitting on the floor." Keith nodded absently, eyes still trained upwards. Lance climbed to his feet, stretching out and popping his back by reaching his arms out over his head. When he looked back down at Keith his face was slightly red, and he seemed much more present than he had before. Lance smirked slightly, even as his own cheeks darkened, and climbed onto the bed next to Keith, mirroring his position. He hummed lightly to himself, and relaxed back into the wall, arm just barely brushing Keith's through Lance's jacket sleeve. Annoyed, Lance took it off and threw it across the room to land next to his shoes.

  
"Is that why Black won't let Shiro back in again?" Keith spoke quietly a few minutes later. Lance looked over at him, confused.

  
"Is what why?"

  
"The Galra capturing Shiro. What if they did something to him, and now he's different? What if that's why Black won't let him back in?" Keith was frowning down at his hands, twisted in his lap. Lance desperately wanted to reach out and stop his twirling fingers, but restrained himself. Now was not the time for feelings to get in the way.

  
"I don't know. Maybe Shiro just needs time to get back with the team? Like, bonding? Or maybe you're the best leader against Lotor? It doesn't have to have been the Galra." Keith didn't look convinced, but he seemed to have calmed slightly.

  
"Thanks Lance," he said, looking over with a small smile gracing his features that made Lance feel heat rush to his face again.

  
"No problemo Keith," Lance returned with a grin of his own, and felt his heart swell as Keith's eyes went soft.

  
They stayed there, huddled on Keith's bed, for almost a varga before Lance started to nod off. It had been a while since dinner, and they had been training that morning, and he hadn't really been sleeping well ever since the wormhole incident weeks ago, so even if it was early he was tired, and it was safe and warm here in Keith's room with the lights low. His eyes drooped and he stifled a yawn, but Keith didn't seem to notice. He barely even glanced over as Lance wiped his face with his hands trying to stay awake, but ultimately failing. Eventually Lance gave in, head falling on Keith's shoulder as he slipped into sleep, startling Keith out of his own head.

  
He looked down in slight awe at Lance, brave, wonderful Lance, who had fallen asleep on his arm, in his room, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Keith was stuck somewhere between honoured and longing as Lance dozed away happily, his bare arm brushing against Keith's own, now that neither of them had their jackets on. Keith gently pulled his belt off, and briefly considered waking Lance to get him to go back to his own bed. But he knew that none of the paladins had been sleeping well, and decided that in the best interests of his team, he would let Lance rest as long as possible. He toed off his shoes, and slowly manoeuvred both himself and Lance down onto the bed properly, arms around Lance's shoulder and hand resting lightly on his waist. As soon as Lance was lying down, he pulled back, ready to go off to the training deck to allow Lance to sleep in his bed undisturbed. Instead, Lance wrapped around him like an overly warm octopus, holding Keith close even as he slept, stopping his escape. Keith sighed, hating the pounding of his heart, but resigning himself to his fate. He wasn't going to wake Lance up unless he had to, and sleeping with Lance definitely wasn't an emergency.

  
Keith returned the hold, holding the red paladin close to him and pushing his face into Lance's chest and neck. He breathed in lightly, relaxing into Lance's familiar smell that he would never be able to name as anything other than _Lance_ , and closed his eyes, smile easy on his face.

  
It was morning before Lance stirred again, and he was immediately thankful for a full nights rest. He registered having slept in his clothes but that was almost normal by now, and at least it wasn't his armour this time. What wasn't normal, however, was the feeling of a breath across his neck or the arm slung across his waist or the legs tangled with his own. He opened his eyes wide, only to be met with a thick mop of black hair resting right in front of his face. It was a few seconds before Lance remembered he hadn't left Keith's room last night, and that this was definitely still Keith's room, and that was most certainly Keith he had wrapped himself around.

  
Lance lay there, tense and ready to spring from the bed as he considered his options. He could untangle himself and make a run for it, pretend it never happened like the bonding moment which felt so long ago. He could get up and probably wake Keith, tell him it was a friend thing, and sure, he'd slept in the same bed with Hunk many times before, and even held him like he was holding Keith now, but Lance didn't want to _date_ Hunk. This was most definitely not a friend thing on Lance's part. Or, he could lie here a little longer to catch up on some rest before they headed off to training and breakfast and team meetings that would ultimately leave both Lance and Keith stressed.

  
It wasn't much internal battle before Lance convinced himself to follow the last option. He wasn't really tired anymore, just relaxed and warm in Keith's loose grip, so he allowed himself a moment to rest his head in his hand and watch Keith breathing softly. He was almost lulled back into sleep by the gentle rhythm of Keith's exhales when his violet eyes flickered open. Lance was stunned briefly by how purple they looked up close like this, enough that he almost forgot that staring at someone really obviously whilst they're sleeping is really creepy. Keith's brow furrowed in the middle as he stared down at Lance's chest, before his eyes widened and he looked up. Their eyes met, and Lance smiled nervously. "Hey," he said simply, and Keith smiled a bit more naturally in return.

  
"Hey," he repeated back at Lance, who smiled a bit easier. "Have you been awake long?"

  
Lance shook his head slightly, and moved his arm so he could lay back down and be at eye level with Keith. "Nah, only a couple of doboshes."

  
Lance was extremely aware of how close their faces were like this, how Keith's hair was messier than usual, the slight shades of grey and blue in the violet of his eyes, could count his individual eyelashes if he so desired. He smiled.

  
"Ah, okay," Keith looked down, avoiding Lance's gaze, but a blush flushed his cheeks and his grip remained around Lance. "Is this... okay?" Keith asked eventually.

  
Lance leaned in slightly, teasing grin on his face. He poked Keith in the shoulder with the hand that was flung over onto his back, "do you mean this?" He asked, before using that arm to wrap it around Keith's shoulders and pull him in, "or do you mean this?" Lance moved his free hand to very lightly tug Keith's fringe, bringing their faces closer still, "or this?"

Both their faces were red by this point, but Lance was still smiling and Keith looked ready to explode. "I-I guess that's a yes then," Keith managed to squeak out, and Lance nodded, resting his forehead against Keith's, not even minding in that moment that Keith probably had greasy hair and that it would be ruining his skin care routine. Keith looked up at him through his lashed and Lance's heart pounded. "Does that... does that mean you wouldn't mind if I did this?" He paused long enough for Lance to open his mouth to question what 'this' was, but he was quickly interrupted by Keith's chapped lips quickly pressing against his own. He pulled back almost immediately, face much redder than Lance's now, looking anywhere but at Lance.

  
"No," Lance said quietly, and Keith looked up in horror. "No, I don't mind," and Keith's fear vanished, just in time for Lance to return the favour, pressing his own brief kiss to Keith's lips. Both paladins were smiling widely, exchanging quick kisses as they revelled in this new experience. Quickly Lance pushed Keith back into the bed, leaning over him to kiss him properly, Keith reaching up to pull him down by the front of his shirt. Just as Lance was about to let himself be pulled in further, a knock came at the door, startling both boys apart and sending Lance to the floor with a yelp. Outside the door he could faintly hear Pidge's laughter, and Lance turned his wide eyes to look at Keith. Keith just glared at the door, shouting an annoyed "go away Pidge!" as he did so. Pidge just laughed harder, fading off into the distance, likely to share the story with Hunk and Allura. Keith turned back to Lance, standing and approaching him.

"Guess that means breakfast is ready?" He held out his hand, and Lance gladly accepted it, letting Keith pull him to his feet. Lance bumped his shoulder into Keith's, smiling almost shyly at him.

"Guess so."


End file.
